Thomas Bull
Thomas Bull was a native living on the island with six other people. When the plane crashed, he made multiple attempts to capture Alex. He eventually joined the survivors of Oceanic 815 and pretended to be one of them; during his time with them, he formed a relationship with Anya. When they eventually found out he was lying, he kidnapped Anya and took her back to his camp. Before the crash Banishment At some point, Thomas, Rebecca, Aled, Steven, Robert, Warren and Ian did something which they believed to be right. However, the other members of their group shunned them for their actions and they decided to banish them from the main civilization. The group of seven were then forced to live alone in the jungle in small tents. After the crash Days 1-44 (Season 1) On the day of the crash, Thomas was in his camp with Rebecca, Aled, Steven, Robert, Warren and Ian. They all felt the Island shake violently and then heard the sound of a plane flying low nearby. They all came out of their tents and looked into the sky as Oceanic Flight 815 ripped apart. ("Ah, but Underneath") The next day, he and Steven went to part of the plane wreckage. When there, they found a man whom they assumed to be Alex Parkinson, so Tom attacked him, but it turned out to be Joe so they hid back in the bushes. Later when Alex arrived, they waited until he was alone and then they kidnapped him and killed Joe in the process. ("A New Beginning, Part 1") ("A New Beginning, Part 2") ("Ah, but Underneath") When taking Alex back to their camp, they were attacked by a polar bear so they lost Alex while they escaped. Tom went back later with Aled to get Alex. They found him with Olivia. After they kidnapped Alex, Thomas went back and told Olivia that he was a survivor of the crash. They were later found by Elliot, William and James. ("Say Goodbye") ("Run Away, Run Away") ("Ah, but Underneath") Thomas, Olivia, Elliot, William and James later returned back to the camp during a group meeting. Later that night, Thomas snook out into the jungle for unknown reasons. ("Intruder Alert") When food started to run low in the camp Thomas went out in a group to find some food. When he returned, he was unaware that he was being watched by a periscope sticking out of the sea. ("Man in Black") One day, when Anya went for a swim, she nearly drowned but Thomas saved her and then performed CPR on her. When she regained consciousness, they both kissed. ("Blame") When Alex managed to escape from Thomas's camp, Tom saw when he arrived back to the camp. He later saw the wooden pallet was ashore. ("Crazy People") One day, William saw Anya and Thomas bonding on the beach. ("I Spy With My Little Eye") When Alex was attacked by two of Thomas's friends, Warren and Ian, a group was set up to find the natives. Thomas chose to stay at the beach. ("Leave Me Alone") Days later, one of Vanessa's guards, Mark, infiltrated the camp and he lined Thomas and the others up at gunpoint. He examined everyone and then pointed Thomas out and started to take him away with him, but Mark got knocked out by Samantha. ("Pax Postremo") Even later, when Vanessa infiltrated the camp, she started shooting at the survivors. Thomas avoided being shot and he also shot Vanessa twice to protect his secret. ("An Eye for an Eye") The next day, Thomas attended Hassan's funeral. He then left the camp with Josh, Charlotte and Michelle to find a transceiver, but they were unsuccessful. The next day, when James and Alex returned from searching Vanessa's camp, they brought files on the survivors with them; except Thomas. ("It's All My Fault") Together, Thomas and Anya defended his innocence about why he had no file. ("Desperate") When James went to bury the files, Thomas over heard Juliet telling Thomas's secret; so he panicked and took Anya back to his camp. ("Ah, but Underneath") When Anya found out about the other girl taken hostage at the camp, Thomas instructed Robert to put her next to Anya. ("The Search") One day, Thomas saw Anya and Ji talking, so he told them to shut up. ("Secrets") After many days of keeping Anya hostage, Thomas realised her friends wouldn't come to save her, so he decided to shoot her and Ji on the night. ("Regretful Heart") When Thomas found Anya, Ji and Rebecca missing he, Aled, Steve and Robert went to search for them. Thomas later found Anya as she was going to her camp. ("Flying the Nest, Part 2") However, Anya managed to shoot Thomas in his leg and she escaped. Thomas then went to the plane where Aled, Robert and Steve where. He waited there until the survivors arrived and then he managed to shoot Anya in the shoulder. He continued to shoot, but then stopped as he was shot in the hand. After Aled and Steve stole the plane and crashed it, Thomas slit Rebecca's throat as punishment and escaped into the jungle. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") Day 44 (Season 2) Whilst escaping from the survivors, Thomas came across Olivia, so he pulled out a knife on her but she ran away and knocked herself unconscious. Thomas then fled into the jungle. ("That Pretty Little Picture") Four days later, Anya saw a manifestation of Thomas on the beach on two different occasions, she eventually put this down to her being in love with Thomas and being betrayed by him. ("That Crazy Little Thing Called Love") Trivia * Thomas is the only main character to be removed from the main cast so far without being killed off. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 passengers Category:Banished Others Category:Olivia's flashback characters Category:Villains Category:Season 2 characters Category:Natives Category:Characters based on real people